Lines: Softening
by Marianne H. Stillie
Summary: With the new Wraith threat only days away, Ronon muses about how his life has changed since coming to Atlantis and finding Elizabeth.


Title: Lines: Softening

Author: Marianne H. Stillie

Categories: Romance, POV, Missing Scene just before "Allies"

Rating: M

Pairing: Ronon/Elizabeth

Series: The Lines Series – Story #5

Season: Season 2

Sequel To: Lines: Questioning, Weakening, Blurring, Crossed

Summary: With the new Wraith threat only days away, Ronon muses about how his life has changed since coming to Atlantis and finding Elizabeth.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and places for Stargate Atlantis are the property of MGM Worldwide Television Distribution, Sony Pictures Television and Acme Shark Cooper/Wright Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment, not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks are intended. Previously unrecognized characters, places and this story are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.

Archive: Please do not archive anywhere without the author's permission.

Copyright (c) 2006 Marianne H. Stillie

* * *

Lines: Softening

Ronon woke up to the pressure of Elizabeth's body against his bare back. Until a few weeks ago, it was a feeling he hadn't experienced in longer than he'd cared to remember. Each morning he woke up with her so close, whether in his bed or hers, that old hurt was freshly healed. In the still-dark room, she was sound asleep, and he let himself enjoy the comforting feel of her. Her little exhales of breath brought a pleasant spot of warmth to the back of his neck.

Once he and Elizabeth had become lovers, he stopped counting the days as they went by. He no longer needed to be reminded of the seven-year string of nightmare days that had robbed him of his life. She had given him back his life in so many ways. Whenever he would acknowledge it out loud, she would immediately remind him that their relationship worked both ways and that she was so much more now because he had chosen to love her. The diplomat in her knew what words her lover needed to hear.

Compared to the sparseness of his room, Elizabeth's was warm and welcoming and he enjoyed spending nights there. Unlike her orderly office above the Stargate, her personal space was filled with books and stray pieces of clothing. He avoided adding to the clutter by only bringing a change of clothes for the next day. She also had a habit of letting work spill over from the office and he had to force her away from it. He quickly learned the best ways to distract her.

Like the difference between her office and her bedroom, her clothes were a revelation. Her outer wardrobe was simple and military standardized. But underneath was all bright colors and shiny softness. He found himself remembering the hidden lines and look of her as he went through the public part of his days.

Elizabeth seemed to prefer his austere room. There were possessions of hers that had started to accumulate there, a hairbrush, her lemongrass soap, and changes of clothes for her early meetings. The second time she stayed in his room, she had watched him take off his necklace, all the knives he concealed and the wristbands. The physical thrill of her eyes so focused on him was something he'd never experienced from a woman. To his great surprise, she had done the work for him each time after that, with creative tactile embellishments that left him hard and hungry.

When he'd asked her about the small plastic case she had left in the bathroom one time, she'd been a little embarrassed at first then had explained that they were birth control pills. He'd agreed with the logic that it wasn't the right time. When he'd commented that maybe, someday, things would change, she'd been very surprised, but her smile told him that it was an idea she could consider in the future.

The long-range sensors had detected a Hive ship three weeks away, on a direct course for Atlantis, and a general countdown started for the entire city. His own personal countdown of the last peaceful days and nights they had left, made mornings like this one very precious.

The daylight hours had been busy preparing for the new Wraith threat. The Ancient warship they had salvaged was a focal point for all of the planning, and for their hope. Now, with only three days left, they had done all they could.

As each of the days came to an end, all he'd wanted was to be with Elizabeth. Often, their work hours crossed, but there was always the strict public distance they had to maintain between them. Their irregular casual meetings when they could share a meal were stilted. Too many eyes and ears would wonder at the easy smiles and comfortable conversations that were a part of their relationship now. Only when they were safely in their private quarters, could they talk and touch, laugh and love together.

When the final plans for the emergency evacuation were announced at the last staff meeting, he'd been left with a deep feeling of dread, unlike anything he'd experienced since coming to Atlantis. The original plan from the year before, to scuttle the city, had been reactivated. The evacuation of the human population would be accomplished easily this time thanks to the presence of both the Daedalus and the Orion. In a worst-case scenario, they would be going back to Earth, once and for all.

The only person he could talk to about the drastic change this would mean in everything he'd ever known was Teyla who would also be facing an unknown world very far away. When he'd broached the subject, she'd been very honest about the argument she and Sheppard had had, that he wouldn't leave her in the Pegasus Galaxy to be slaughtered, that she would be going back to Earth with him. With a smile that told Ronon she knew about his secret relationship, Teyla had said simply that, of course, he would be going to Earth with Elizabeth.

What he didn't tell her were his doubts. Lt. Colonel John Sheppard had a life to go back to on his world and something to offer Teyla. Here in the wildness of the Pegasus Galaxy, Ronon had a place and a life to give Elizabeth. On her very structured and organized world, he had nothing.

Ronon felt Elizabeth's feathery kisses on his neck and her hand moving along his hip. "How long have you been awake?"

Yawning, she said, "A few minutes. I dreamed about last night."

He turned over and faced her. "If your hand keeps moving, it won't be a dream."

Laughing, her hand kept moving and found its intended resting place.

"Big mistake," he laughed. Pushing her onto her back, he slid his body lower on the bed. From enthusiastic practice over the weeks, he didn't need to see her face. He could hear and feel her escalating reactions to what he was doing to her. When her moans and shivers reached a certain level, she would ask him for what she wanted.

Her voice breathy and urgent, Elizabeth said, "Please, now."

Very slowly, he merged his body with hers to give her all the teasing sensations he knew she liked. The harsh intensity of their first time had cleared away all the old obstacles and opened up new emotions and new ways of loving for each of them. The continuing intensity of their need for each other had been tempered with an exquisite gentleness.

As had become their habit, they held each other closely for long, pleasurable minutes after they had satisfied each other.

The clock on the bedside table clicked on with calming ocean sounds. Exchanging a tender kiss, they got up, dressed lightly and went out to the balcony.

Holding Elizabeth tightly against his body, his arms snuggly under her breasts, Ronon took in the steady warmth of her body through her thin robe. Feeling her hands steadily stroking his arms, he was reminded, again, of how much his life had changed in such a short time.

With loving joy in her voice, Elizabeth said, "Do you like our new sunrise?"

"They get better every time," he whispered into her soft hair. Even as he said the words, Ronon knew what his decision would be if the time came to evacuate to Earth. Sunrises, along with sunsets, would have meaning wherever they were, as long as they were together.


End file.
